pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Undrella
History Undrella is a female harpy who moved into the abandoned village of Kelmarane in 4704 AR, where she established herself in the ruins of the tannery, treating it as her own personal lab for experiments in alchemy. When the genie Kardswann took control of the Kellish tribe of gnolls, Undrella offered herself to him as a consort, a decision motivated strictly by pragmatism and not by passion. Indifference changed to active dislike when Kardswann proved to be a cruel and abusive lover. When heroic adventuers freed the village and slew Kardswann, they allied with Undrella and agreed to allow her to live in the village even after it was resettled by its human former occupants. Over the months, Undrella grew quite fond of her new adopted home and community, having grown used to living amongst others during her time amidst the monsters and villains who occupied Kelmarane when it was first abandoned. When the powerful efreeti Jhavul attacked and destroyed Kelmarane for a second time, she found herself orphaned and swore revenge with all the rage a harpy can muster, assisting in the efreet's eventual downfall. Encounters With Player Characters Undrella is met in the tannery of Kelmarane in the adventure Howl of the Carrion King, part of the Legacy of Fire adventure path. When the player characters arrive, she is willing to betray her lover to them, if they prove willing to hear her out and prove their skills by fetching her the head of the giant black mamba from the ruined slave market. Upon their successful return, she is willing to continue bartering; if the players promise they will allow her to continue living in the tannery after they have finished clearing out the village, she offers them further assistance, presenting them with the key to the battle market's north door and a second key to open cells. She also explains that the smugglers have only a tenuous alliance with Kardswann, and could be convinced to not assist the genie if the party promises to spare their lives and gives them a bribe of some kind. As a final sign of good will, she offers to meet the smugglers on the players behalf, convincing them to leave and not side with Kardswann in the final battle. If the party attacks her, she has the normal harpy stats, making her a CR 4 threat. She will fight until reduced to 20 hit points or below, whereupon she will flee and warn Kardswann of the party's presence and strength, taking part in the final battle. If the party does not slay Undrella, or drive her off in the final battle Almah Roveshki is willing to allow her to remain in the village, grudgingly, if the players speak up in her defense. If Undrella does not die in Howl of the Carrion King, she later returns in The Final Wish. Though her motivations differ depending on whether she was allowed to remain in Kelmarane or survived being driven off (revenge for the loss of her community vs. a vendetta for being rebuffed and attacked when she sought an alliance), she is willing to assist the party, if they offer. She is more helpful to the party if she was allowed to live in the resettled Kelmarane, especially if the party includes a character she developed a friendship with (or attraction to). Depending on how interested she is in helping the party, she will point out secret ways into the House of the Beast, either for free or in exchange for 6000 gold pieces, and may even offer to fight alongside the party in their battle against the efreeti. In combat, Undrella by this time is a CR 11 Harpy Archer, wielding a +1 frost composite longbow and wearing +3 studded leather armor and a +1 ring of protection. Her expanded profile in Mythical Monsters Revisted modifies her slightly, specifying her as a level 7 Ranger with favored enemies of humans and evil outsiders, as well as equipping her with a masterwork morningstar, an amulet of natural armor +1, and a belt of incredible dexterity +2. Personality On the surface, Undrella is a typical harpy; she is highly narcissistic, most interested in the company of others who will stoke her ego, highly convinced of her beauty and attractiveness, brazenly flirtatious, angred by rejection from those she's interested in, vengeful when slighted, and fond of spouting innuendoes and profanities, depending on her mood. However, she also displays very un-harpy-like traits as well. Beyond the fact she doesn't always kill her lovers, she is quite social and enjoys being around members of other races. She displays loyalty and even friendship to those willing to give her a chance, as seen by her adopting of the humans of Kelmarane as her community and her rage at Jhavul for destroying it. In many ways, she is nearly as alien to other harpies as she is to non-harpies. References Category:Katapesh Category:Katapesh/Inhabitants Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Chaotic evil inhabitants Category:Chaotic neutral inhabitants